The Grey Effect
by Wish for eternal happiness
Summary: Okay, so this is kind of a story about how Derek and Meredith met when she was in Med school, he was on trial seperation from Addison whom he procedes to divorse, starts dating Mer and it goes from there. Normal characters. Derek - 4 sisters. May be lemon
1. Decisions, Meredith Grey and Hiding from

Decisions, Meredith Grey and Hiding from Mark

**Derek's PoV. Shepherd Household**

"Derek, Derek Shepherd where _are_ you? If you do not get your ass out here _**NOW**_ I am SO getting mom to set Nancy loose on your sorry, pathetic ass!" Screamed my best friend Mark Sloan. Mark is more than just a best friend to the youngest and only male Shepherd left in the family, Mark is kind of like my 'brother'. '_Yeah, a brother who get up one morning and decides that he is going to have a six month affair with my wife of three and a half years!'_ I thought as I sat there wallowing (Okay, that's what Nancy and are calling it, I call it collecting my many enraging and aggravating thoughts) in the room that belonged to me whilst I was a kid. '_Wait a minute!'_ I thought to myself _'What the HELL is Mark doing in New York? Isn't he in North Carolina with Addie?'_ Just then my ancient radio in my room started blaring the song 'Written All Over Your Face' at it's top volume. I stopped thinking for a minute and listened to the song:

Save your breath  
I see the storm comin'  
I feel the clouds closin' in  
Hush your mouth. I'll find the words for you

Oh your poor heart don't feel the same  
We'll still be friends  
But I'm alone again

[Chorus:]  
So you don't have to say  
What you're thinkin' now  
Baby don't be afraid  
I'll try and make it easy for you  
I'll cry the tears a little later on  
You don't need to worry  
I know I have been replaced  
It's written all over your face

You wish you could  
Feel the way that I do  
You never meant to hurt me  
The clichés good. There's someone out there waiting

Oh that I'll find along the way  
But I thought that was you?  
Yet I'm alone again

[Chorus:]  
So you don't have to say  
What you're thinkin' now  
Baby don't be afraid  
I'll try and make it easy for you  
I'll cry the tears a little later on  
You don't need to worry  
I know I have been replaced  
It's written all over your face

It's the hardest thing  
You've ever had to do  
You just wanna tell the truth  
Well that's nice of you

[Chorus:]  
But you don't have to say  
What you're thinkin' now  
Baby don't be afraid  
I'll try and make it easy for you

I sat there just thinking about what I had just heard and I suddenly out of nowhere, I remembered that girl I had met at the Seattle Medical School at that speech I gave on brain surgery and the changes that most surgeries have experienced over the years. _'What was her name? Meredith Grey or something? Yeah that's it!'_ I thought to myself. Another thought came crashing through my head as I sat there just thinking and finally not thinking about Addison and what I did wrong. _'What would happen if I went back to Seattle, took that job at Seattle Grace Hospital and dated Meredith for a bit?'_ "Yeah, let's see how that pans out!" I said to no one in particular.

I quickly scrawled a letter to my mother and sisters:

**Mom, Kathleen, Sarah, Lauren and Nancy,**

_I have decided to stop 'wallowing in my own self pity' (Nance they are your words NOT mine) and go home._

_I met this girl not too long ago, Meredith. She is a first year Seattle Med School student and we met when Addie and I first separated and she really helped me keep my mind off the whole Addison/Mark thing._

_I am going home to Seattle and am thinking of accepting that position under Richard Webber, you know the consulting one?_

_Anyway, I love you all, extremely dislike Mark and will call you tonight mom, Stop worrying!_

_Love,_

**Derek**

And got all my stuff together before booking a seat on the next flight to Seattle, Calling Richard, getting in my rental car and driving to the airport.

'_What am I doing? What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING?!'_ my mind was screaming all the way to check-in and baggage claim. All the way through the flight it was _'Are you an idiot Shepherd? What makes you think that Meredith will take you back? She's a med student and you're a brain surgeon, WHAT ARE YOU ON?!' _and all the way to the Maryland Ferry it was _'Silly, silly, silly, Shepherd, You don't even have a place to stay!'_.

That was until I saw the world's most convenient and perfect block of land EVER! It was basically a massive block of land which was just grass with a dirt driveway leading up to the top of a small hill, at the bottom of the hill there was lake access and I could see that it was really well stocked from where I stood on the side of the hill. This place was _perfect_! It was absolutely perfect for my dream house! I remember telling Meredith about my dream house and she added input on that day that we sat at the S.M.S. just talking about everything and anything that popped into our heads.

_**Begin Flashback**_

"Dr. Shepherd, my name's Meredith, can I ask you a few questions? I was at your lecture and I was quite intrigued about some of the methods that you use and how you administer them." Asked the young woman who was just that bit less intimidated by a world renowned surgeon walking down the same corridors that he walked years before than the others around her.

"Sure thing Meredith, I'm Derek by the way, why don't we grab something to eat and we can discuss today's disaster?" I replied

"Oh we're at the cafeteria aren't we?" she asked kind of bewildered

"Yeah," I laughed "We are, what do you want to eat? It's on me"

"Just a soda and a salad for me thanks" she answered

I bought our food and we went to one of the outdoor tables to eat and chat.

"So, you called your speech today a disaster, what was that about?" asked Meredith

"Oh, right, I have never been that good at speaking in public, I stammered and stoped _so_ many times during that speech it wasn't funny!" I answered truthfully.

"Right, so what made you go into Neurosurgery in the first place?"

"I don't know, I grew up in a household of girls because my father died when I was ten and my best friend Mark is in plastics, I guess that I wanted to help people and the only way I knew how was to become a specialist in neurological surgery." I answered

"You know what Derek?"

"What Meredith?"

"I like you already! What hospital are you attending at the moment?"

"The NY General"

"Cool. I'm only in my first year but I am hoping to get an internship at Seattle Grace when I am finished here, it's where my mother did her internship, residence and all that jazz."

"That is awesome! So what areas are you thinking of heading into?"

"Don't go jumping up and down screaming at the top of your lungs because that would just be plain embarrassing but I want to head into Neuro."

"Copy cat!" I accused lightly before bursting out laughing, I was soon joined by Meredith who had given up on the whole embarrassment thing.

We talked for most of the afternoon extremely lucky that my speech was the last of Meredith's classes for the day. We both learnt quite a considerable amount about each other before I was interrupted by a call from Chief Webber about a consult he needed A.S.A.P. and that Mark had said I was in town and able to do.

"Bye Meredith Grey, I hope to see you again soon" I said as I was getting up to leave.

"Goodbye Derek Shepherd, it was good meeting you and I hope that we _do_ cross paths again in the near future" she replied before giving me her number and walking out of the cafeteria.

_**End Flashback**_

The future was going to be quite a lot nearer than I think either of us expected as I sat in the trailer I had acquired from an old man who put it in the want adds, when my mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh Derek, sweetie!"

"Hey there Adele, what can I do for the wife of the Chief of surgery an Seattle Grace?"

"Well,... There are quite a few things you can do like accept the job offer from Richard so he stops complaining so damn much, and teach him how to hang out his own washing, things like that, but the most pressing thing I need you to do is come over for dinner at our place, your mom called, said you were coming home and I want you to have a proper meal in you. Oh, I hope you don't mind, we have a friend coming over for dinner as well, she goes to S.M.S and we're friends with her mom, we kind of feed her once a week because she can't cook and lives off pizza and frozen dinners."

"Okay, well, Done, I'll try but I don't know how willing the Chief is going to be to learn, and the friend coming over is absolutely fine with me. And who could turn down your cooking even if they wanted to? It's too good!"

"Now that that's done, be here around seven. That's _seven_ Derek."

"Fine, see you then Adele"

"Goodbye Derek, Seven o'clock Derek"

"Bye"

And with that, I hung up.

**Meredith Grey's PoV. S.M.S.**

I walked out of my second class for the day and decided to call Richard to see if I needed anything for dinner tonight.

"Hey doc. Webber"  
"Hi there Meredith"

"I was wondering if we were still on for dinner at your place tonight? Also, what does Adele want me to bring?"

"Sure Mer, dinner's still on. We have an extra mouth to feed tonight though, One of Adel's friend's son has just moved back to Seattle and he is, from what I heard, living in a caravan on a block of land somewhere so Ad wants to give him a good meal."

"Oh, that's fine with me! What should I bring?"

"Nothing dear, Adele has more than enough of everything in the house"

"Don't forget the Tequila Richard!"

"Don't worry, I'm walking into the bottle shop as we speak." He paused for a second before sighing "Oh and Meredith, for the sakes of everyone, _please_ be nice tonight"

"Okay Richard, I promise, I promise, Hey, I gotta get to my next class so I will see you, Adele and this mystery man tonight"

"See you then Mer."

"See you Dr. Webber"

'_who is this man that Adel wants to come over? I wonder if I've ever met him before? By 'be nice Meredith, that exactly did Rick mean?' _I thought to myself as I waited for my class to start.

* * *

**Okay so this is my first chapter, I hope you like it. It is a bit cheesey but oh well, my baby girl likes it so you have to as well.**

**Will update as soon as I have written the next chapter but I am on holidays at the moment so try and be nice.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!?!?!??!**

**That is what the cool new little button is for! PLEASE PUSH THE BUTTON!!!!!!!**

**-Bella  
**


	2. Dinner with the Webbers & Miss Mystery

**Okay so this chapter is called Dinner with the Webbers and the Mystery woman because it is Derek is having dinner with the Webbers and some mystery woman who he has **_**no**_** idea about the Characterization of her. Is it Mer, Rose, Addie or someone completely different? Also, Derek's 4 sisters are Kathleen, Nancy, Sara and Tracey (Nancy and Tracey are the evil twins and Kat and Sara are the two nice ones).**

**Dinner with the Mystery woman and the Webbers.**

**Derek's PoV**

"Knock Knock" I called as I entered the Webber house for the first time since before I had found out about the thing with my ex and my best 'friend'.

"Oh, Hello there sweetie! Come in, come in!" cried Adele when she popped her head out the kitchen door at the end of the hall "Come in and meet a good friend of mine's daughter!"

"Okay, where am I assuming this mystic girl is, exactly?" I asked

"In here Derek, kitchen" Called Richard as I made my way down the hall.

"Derek, I would like you to meet..." started Adel but I quickly cut her off as I realised who the beautiful woman in front of me.

"Meredith?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Derek?" she asked in the same tone as I had just used.

"...Wait, you know each other?"

"Adele, Meredith is the girl I met at that conference that I spoke at, at S.M.S. in the fall" I clarified for her. "So wait, you're the one Adele's been trying to get me to meet all this time?"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Way to play matchmaker Adele, you chose the first man I have truly opened-up to in a long time except for Rick that is."

"Well, thank you both for helping get the awkward first meeting thing out of the way now let's get dinner on the table." Said Adele.

"And thanks for telling me all this guys!" The Chief piped in jokingly.

Dinner was fine, we talked about all sorts of things like how Mer's classes are going and who her teachers are. We sat there for an hour after dinner just chatting when she asked,

"Hey Der , What about your family? What are they like?"

"Ah, well..." I said as I attempted to try and sum up my sisters with as many nice words as possible without making them _all_ sound exactly like my eldest sister and personal slavedriver Nancy Shepherd, "... well, my eldest sister is kind of the Nazi in, well it's not really a disguise but you know what I mean right?"

"Yeah, she sounds like my mother!" she replied.

"Cool, so you know where I am coming from when I start raving on about how unbearable my sister is?"

"Yeah I do, keep going with the sisters, I know you have more than one, you said Nancy was your eldest sister and I remember you saying after that seminar you took in the fall that your sister Kathleen is a psychologist or something, I am intrigued as to how many women the famous Dr. Shepherd grew up with, I mean, your dad died when you were young and I don't remember you saying about any other male influences in your life except for this Mark person. I am a bit curious about him too." she replied

"Yeah there are more, Tracey is Nancy's twin and she is one hour younger than Nance. She is kind of like Nancy's evil minion, she can be pure evil but she also has a total soft side. You should see her when one of her kids is upset or hurt or something, she goes instantly into caring, nurturing mother mode. Next you have Kathleen who you already know is a psychologist and she is one of _the_ most kind and caring people on this planet! She is so sensible and there, she is _completely_ down to earth and the only thing that can get her upset is if anyone in her family is hurt or sad. That is why she hates Addison so much, and why she is busy going psycho at Nancy for keeping in contact with Addison. The 'baby' of the family is Sara, my youngest sister and a pure angel. People usually say that the youngest in the family is the most devilish and annoying in said family but we couldn't be more different! My family is backwards and there is nothing I would change about that except getting the oldest three off their bloody high horses and seeing what's around them and how it affects them all", I explained to her. All that Meredith did was sit there, nod in agreement and gesture for me to proceed with my story. I hesitated for a minute before continuing on.

"Then... Then there is Mark. Mark has been my best friend for quite a long time and what he did was inexcusable. He decided on my two-year wedding anniversary that he would put us all out of our silent misery and announces that he and my wife Addison had been having a six-month affair. Look, this is still a very touchy subject with me and I want you to know all about it, I don't know why but I do, I am just not ready to do this yet." I told her.

"Derek, I totally understand where you are coming from with this, seeing as you told me that, I feel that I should tell you why I am as 'broken' as I am" she said to me which surprised me quite a bit.

**Meredith's PoV**

"Then... Then there is Mark. Mark has been my best friend for quite a long time and what he did was inexcusable. He decided on my two-year wedding anniversary that he would put us all out of our silent misery and announces that he and my wife Addison had been having a six-month affair. Look, this is still a very touchy subject with me and I want you to know all about it, I don't know why but I do, I am just not ready to do this yet." He told me with so much pain in his eyes and his words.

"Derek, I totally understand where you are coming from with this, seeing as you told me that, I feel that I should tell you why I am as 'broken' as I am" I replied as he sat there in front of me, gratefulness and the slightest sliver of shock crossing his face.

"Look, the reason I told you that I was intrigued by this Mark person before is that not too long ago I was dating a man called Mark. We got engaged and the wedding was going to be in two and a half weeks time. I came home from school one day and Mark was sitting there on the lounge with some other woman watching the door. It was almost like they were waiting for me to walk in, it was so weird. As I walked in I realised that there was music playing softly in the background. The song was 'Before I Let You Go' by Bardot but it was a cover by some guy I had never heard of and the lyrics had been changed ever so slightly to change it from a song about this chick that was leaving some guy to the complete opposite; He was leaving her. By now I was really confused and I was starting to go over all these different scenarios in my head, the next more horrible than the last and all of them scaring the life out of me. Finally the woman in front of me spoke.

_**Begin Flashback**_

"Marcus sweetie, is this Meredith, the girl you always talk about all the time?" she asked in this voice which I am sure was supposed to be cute and innocent. I saw straight through it instantly.

"Yeah, this is Meredith. Meredith this is..."

_**End Flashback**_

"Meredith, what is Mark's surname? Is it..." he paused for a minute "Is mark's last name Sloan?"

"Okay this is _so_ weird, how the hell do you know my ex-fiancé?" I accused, my mind reeling at a million miles a second.

"Meredith, Mark Sloan is the man I grew up with. That woman who was with him that night, I would bet a million dollars that that was Addison Montgomery. She would have still been a Shepherd at the time. Your fiancé and my wife were cheating together Mer. I am so sorry!" he said, then it hit! It all fit! Mark and Derek, his childhood friend who I wasn't allowed to meet, Addison Shepherd, that woman who ruined my life, she ruined Derek's too!

"Oh God! Oh My God!" I managed to let out before I was completely engulfed in gut wrenching sobs. Derek came over and put his arms around me. I collapsed into his arms crying and he just stood there, me in his arms bawling my eyes out. I felt so safe in Derek's arms, like I was meant to be there.

"Meredith? Mer, are you okay?" came the concerned voice of Adele as she entered the living room behind me. All I could do was cry.

"Shhh Mer, it's okay, he is _never_ going to hurt you like that _ever_ again. You hear? I won't let him. Consoled Derek and I just stood there crying and crying.

Derek and Richard guided me to the couch and Derek sat on one side of me whilst Adele sat on the other. Rich went into full father-figure mode on me and was rushing around asking what was wrong, who Derek meant when he said _'hi is never going to hurt you again. You hear? I won't let him'_ and when I looked up at Derek, he seemed to see that I just couldn't stand to say it all again so he told the story for me.

"Oh baby! We are _so_ sorry! We had no idea!" exclaimed Adele as Derek finished.

I shivered to think that no one was any the wiser to Mark and Addison's intentions for all this time, not even myself and Derek, the two people who were hurt most out of this whole thing.

"Are you cold Mer?" asked Derek and I realised that I was actually freezing.

"Yeah, just a bit." I murmured. He started to get up and I got this sickening feeling that he was going to leave and never come back just like Mark did that night when _Addison_ came over. "Please don't go; please don't leave me, not like he did! PLEASE Derek?!" I begged him, once again on the verge of tears "Please?"

"Don't worry Mer, I am not going _anywhere_ I swear", promised Derek "Chief, can you get a blanket or something for Mer?"

"Sure Derek" he replied and then he disappeared for a second before returning with a thick, soft doona that Derek then proceeded to wrap around me.

"Any better?" he asked cautiously

"That's heaps better. Thank you Derek." I replied as he put his arm around me and I snuggled into him before falling asleep.

**Derek's PoV.**

"Goodnight Meredith" I whispered to her as she drifted off to sleep. It was a good thing she had already eaten because that would mean that she would be able to sleep easier and longer. As I sat there with her in my arms I thought about everything that she said. I was just rifling through my thoughts when I remembered Mer's reaction when I had gone to get her the blanket.

'_Had she meant it? Did she really not want me to leave her ever?'_

'_What exactly had that dickhead done to her?'_

'_If he hurt my Meredith more than I am aware of then I am gonna rip him limb from limb!'_

'_Why am I having all these possessive and protective thoughts of Meredith?'_

'_What has gotten in to me?' _I thought and then, it hit!

I Derek Shepherd am in love with Meredith Grey! I love her! How did this happen?

'_I wonder if she feels the same or not'_ I pondered in my ever exploding head.

"Mm" she murmured before snuggling in closer and going back into her deep, deep sleep. Richard came out to check on Meredith and smiled when she saw her curled up next to me fast asleep and in dream land.

"There's really no point in either of you leaving because Meredith's completely out of it and if she woke up tomorrow and you were gone, she would freak out so you may as well just crash here."

"Are you sure Richard?"

"Mm, Derek? Derek! No, don't go! Help, he-help, help me!" Meredith murmured in her sleep.

"Meredith? Mer, It's okay. I'm here, your safe, sleep." I told the sleeping girl.

"Sleep Derek, she's fine, she used to have really bad nightmares when she was a kid that would wake all the neighbours up but she would just continue on sleeping and dreaming and being fine." He assured smiling.

"Okay but I'm gonna sleep out here just in case. Night Richard"

"Night Derek, see you tomorrow" the doctor said before heading up to his and Adele's room on the second story.

9:45 the next morning.

I woke to find that beautiful girl laying there in my arms. She looked so serene and happy and I could not bare to wake her so I drifted back into sleep and began dreaming about her for the second time in the last few hours.

**Meredith's PoV.**

10:30 the next morning.

'_Oh thank god today is a weekend!'_ I thought as I registered the time on the clock on the table next to me, 10:30. It was then that I also registered a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped protectively around my stomach. I turned my head to see who it was; None other than Dr. Derek Shepherd. I lay there for a second just thinking about what happened last night when I heard something move just above my head.

"You know he was up most of the night just watching you and making sure you didn't disappear in a pile of tears or anything like that?" Came the voice of the man I saw as my 'father figure' Dr. Webber.

"Really, maybe that's why I felt so safe in my dream; maybe that's why he made an appearance in it too." All Richard did was laugh quietly and walk off.

* * *

**OOOOOHHHH! Big Shock! Mer/Mark were engaged and Der/Addie were married! Sorry bout the cliffy, I personally hate them but I can never **not **write one. It keeps you guys reviewing so YAYZ!!!!!**

**Luv you all and THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU for all of your reviews! **

**Please, if you read this story and either liked it, disliked it or are undecided as of yet, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me!?!?!?**

**-Bella  
**


	3. Saturday With Derek And The Webbers

A/N:Okay so this chapter is more of the K end of T because of the swearing in it. If you are a younger reader or you do not appreciate swearing in the fan-fictions you read then P.M me and I will send you a copy of the chapter that has less, let's call it: 'colourful', language in it.

**________________________________________________**

**Saturday at The Webbers With Derek.**

**Meredith's PoV.**

"Whoops!" he said as he caught me.

"Yeah, whoops, I can't see how Addison could have cheated on you. You are seriously hot and probably a fabulous kisser!" I said and then instantly regretted it! _'CRAP!'_ I thought wincing as I felt that trademark blush that _always_ gave me away, grace my face in one hot blow.

"How bout we try that theory of yours Meredith Grey?" he asked and all I could do was stand there and nod meekly as he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me with so much passion I felt as though I had died and gone to heaven multiple times.

"Wow" I whispered as we broke apart.

"I second that Miss Grey" was all he said before we heard Adele giggling in the kitchen down the hall.

"We should go see what they know before it makes its way around a whole hospital neither of us knows" I reasoned and we walked down the hall hand-in-hand to the kitchen to interrogate the woman we both suspected of spying.

"Good morning you two, or should I say afternoon?" she giggled as I looked to the clock which read 12:01 and started cracking up.

"Der, we slept all day! I told you we would!" I said through bursts of hysterics.

"Okay, I am _seriously_ hungry and am not leaving this kitchen until I know for sure that there is food on its way." He announced and after a vast amount of reassurance and four sets of cutlery were handed to him we left the kitchen and set the table before getting right back into the conversation we had started the previous evening at that same table. "Okay so we heard about Mark and all that stuff last night, lets hear about your mother."

"Oh believe me Derek Shepherd, there is NO way you would ever want to even be in the same room as my mother unless she was completely immersed in a surgery let alone let me tell you all the pure _evil_ things she has said and done over the years! That woman didn't get the nickname 'The Ice Queen' at Seattle Grace for nothing you know!" I stated with horror showing in my eyes.

"Really? Well if she didn't get it for nothing, what _did_ she get it for?" he asked amused by my horror, Richard started laughing his head off and I started blushing furiously.

"It was the funniest thing! Fourteen year old Meredith comes charging into my office one day face steaming and red, tears streaking down her face and she starts screaming at the top of her lungs…" started Rick and then another voice agreed and we all turned to see Dr. Bailey standing there who then started telling the events that happened that day.

_**Begin Flashback in Dr. Bailey's PoV:**_

"God I hate that woman! She is so bloody fucking cold!" screamed a very pissed off Meredith as I walked down the hall with a couple of other residents who were heading to lunch.

"Meredith she doesn't mean it! She doesn't mean any harm; this is just how she reacts to and..., copes with things. You need to understand that", came the voice of a much younger Dr. Webber from his Head of Surgery office.

"What? I stay out five minuted past my curfew to walk my heartbroken friend home because I want to make sure that she gets home safe and sound and mum, if I could even call her _that,_ goes off her nut screaming at me that I am an ungrateful, spiteful, suttee bitch who couldn't tell the difference between a guy and a fucking ATM machine and that I was the reason that my dad left us when I was seven, all my whining, crying and misbehaving that I did as a child which you _know_ I never did! All I did was walk Clara home after she caught her boyfriend cheating on her with Marissa, that cow of a cheerleading captain and mum goes completely berserk!" I ranted.

"Well I have a feeling that your mum was probably freaking out after she told you not to go last night and got home to an empty house" he countered

"Yeah right Richard! Which alien ship abducted you, took out your brain and shoved a million micro-chips in it before roughly sewing it back in and sending you back to earth? She is completely _mental_ in the-the head!" she stammered, losing her resolve "Did I tell you about the part where she called _DAD_? Yeah, she called Dad!" I reeled on that one, no idea of how to act. There was _no_ way in hell that Elis Grey would ever contact her ex-husband!

"Okay, I am officially agreeing with you, that was _way_ too low, even for Elise Grey!" Richard agreed quickly and I saw this as my time to intervene.

"Meredith? Do you want to come with me? We'll get us some coffee and talk about all this whilst Dr. Webber finishes up his paper work and does his rounds. Promise to make your mother very busy today so you can stay here all day and not risk seeing her again 'till tomorrow. You can stay with me tonight how 'bout it?" I asked and she just nodded and walked out of the office as I followed. "What surgeries do you want to put your mother on Meredith?" I asked her.

"Hmm, let's see, we'll put her on; The appendectomy at 8:00, the Bronchoscope at 10:30, that craniotomy at 12:20 and then that conjoined twins op at 1 which will probably go 'till about 8:50 or 9:00. By then it will be knock-off time for you and we can get out of here." She said casually as if she had done this a dozen times. I was really surprised at how well she understood the roster table seeing as it was in Gemini's totally illegibly handwriting and the fact that it was just in note form like:

* * *

Surgery Category Doctor Patient Roster on Roster off

Append Abdominal Dr. - Mrs Andrews 08:00 10:20

Bronch Throat Dr. - Steven McDaugh 10:30 12:00

Conj Twin Separation Dr. - Lacey & Sophie Stuartson -1:00 --:--

Int Head Trmr Head Dr. Webber Hannah Lawson 10:30 12:30

* * *

Which she quickly changed to:

* * *

Surgery Category Doctor Patient Roster on Roster off

Append Abdominal Dr. Grey Mrs Andrews 08:00 10:20

Bronch Throat Dr. Grey Steven McDaugh 10:30 12:00

Conj Twin Separation Dr. Grey Lacey & Sophie Stuartson -1:00 --:--

Int Head Trmr Head Dr. Webber Hannah Lawson 10:30 12:30

* * *

Before trudging through to the cafeteria mumbling something about Elise being an evil Ice Queen.

_**Pause Flashback Meredith's PoV:**_

"So wait, your mother is the one and only Elise Grey?" Derek asked in utter disbelief.

"Yeah and I hate her for it wishing every day that she were never born, she is PURE EVIL hence the 'Ice Queen' remark slash nickname thing" I replied and he laughed, pulling me onto his lap and kissing my hair softly.

"Poor you, I got the 'privilege' of being in the same room as her when she started yelling at another intern for not knowing an easy answer to an easy question and I would proudly and gladly say that I think I endured enough of Elise Grey to personally hate and slight fear her for life!" he said through sad attempts to keep from cracking up. "Ah well, On the whole wishing she were never born thing, I think you are wrong, If she wasn't born then you would never have existed and you wouldn't be here at Adele and Rick's house sitting safe in my arms so I am glad about that, but _that's IT_!" he said

"Fine, I agree with you on that one" I replied and he silently kissed me for the second time that day.

_**Continue Flashback Meredith's PoV:**_

"Stupid, Evil, Ice Queen! I hope she's happy being up to her neck in super difficult procedures all day! That woman is a stupid, old cow!" I half mumbled angrily as I entered the Cafeteria. I stormed to the line, got a sandwich and a coke and stormed to an empty table. I had been in that hospital most of my life with mum being one of the top general surgeons there and all, so no one thought that my presence was unusual or asked me to leave saying that this was a staff cafeteria.

"Meredith, what happened? Bailey asked and I found myself telling her the same story all over again with more tears and less colourful language because I knew that she would probably rat me out to mum about my language.

When I was finally finished she finally spoke "Meredith, what are we going to do with you?"

"I don't know but there is no way in _hell_ that I am _ever_ talking to the Ice Queen again!" I declared and walked out.

I moped around the hospital all day and when it was finally time to leave, I left a note on my mother's desk saying that I was staying the night with another one of the doctors at the hospital and that she was not to wait up or freak out like she did the night before, and left.

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow, that was pretty darn crazy!" said Derek and I shot him death glares even though he knew I didn't mean it. "So your mum's a nutcase, psycho surgeon who only enjoys the nitty-gritty side to surgery and your dad's a no-show. Wow, hearing that I kind of expected you to be more of a nutcase yourself."

"Gee thanks! That's really helpful Derek!" I retorted at him and he laughed before pulling me once again into his lap and kissing me passionately to which all others in the room proceeded to crack up.

"Charming People we are friends with" I stated and Derek and I joined the others.

* * *



**Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Review!?!?!?!?!?**

**Please,**

**Please,**

**Please,**

**Please,**

**I LOVE it whenever I get reviews because they make me so happy and I love having people to write for! PLEASE REVIEW!?!?!?!?!?**

**I will update A.S.A.P and I love you all!**

**-Bella**


End file.
